Mortelle Sorcellerie
by CookXLemon
Summary: Venez suivre les nouvelles aventures de Sookie Stackhouse ! Entre romance, trahison, secret, aventure et danger. De quoi faire frissonner...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ! Celle-ci portera sur **La Communauté du Sud/True Blood **et se concentrera plus ou moins sur le couple **Eric/Sookie**. Je suis une auteur débutante dans la fanfiction alors soyez indulgent. N'hésitez à poster des reviews, je répondrai à tout le monde ! Pour être tenu au courant de la publication des chapitres, rendez-vous sur mon profil. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclamair :** Tous les personnages (lieux, ect...) sont la proprieté exclusive de** Charlaine Harris** et **HBO**. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire. Rien ne m'appartient.

Je vous préviens d'avance que j'ai modifié certaines choses mais vous vous en rendrez compte au fur et à mesure....

Je tenais aussi à remercier tout spécialement **Blue77** qui a prit le temps de corriger toutes mes fautes ! Un grand merci à toi :-)

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel ce jour là. Les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête. J'étais allongée sur ma chaise longue, vêtue de mon micro-bikini noir bordé de rouge. Je m'étais badigeonnée de crème solaire indice +50 et j'avais passé les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles. Ce magnifique tableau était complété par un bon livre à l'eau de rose de Nora Roberts. Deux amants maudits, ça me laissait songeuse...J'étais en congé et cela faisait plus de deux mois que les vampires ne m'avaient pas dérangés. Aucune nouvelle d'Eric, aucune nouvelle de Bill. Ni de personne d'autre. Même les loups-garous semblaient m'avoir oublié. Dans un sens, cela me soulageait, au moins je ne risquais pas de finir en morceaux ! Mais au plus profond de moi, et même si je savais que je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaitre, Eric me manquait. Vraiment. Et ça m'agaçait plus que tout.

Je savourais pleinement ce bain de soleil. Nous étions fin juin et j'avais obtenu de Sam une semaine de congé. C'était un miracle en cette saison. Ici, dans les coins reculés de Louisiane, peu sont ceux qui ont les moyens de s'offrir des vacances ailleurs que dans la cour de leur jardin. Alors le bar ne désemplissait pas. Plus encore les soirées où Sam organisait des barbecues à ciel ouvert, avec musique country en prime. Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent et la chaleur du soleil m'envelopper dans un cocon doux et sécurisant. Avec lenteur, j'enlevais mes écouteurs et déposais mon Ipod sur la petite table de jardin. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme sous cette chaleur cuisante mais c'était si agréable...Morphée m'avait presque emporté lorsque mon mobile s'est mis à sonner. J'ai violemment sursauté, et j'ai maladroitement attrapé le téléphone.

« - Allô ? Ai-je marmonné en décrochant.

- Mademoiselle Stackhouse ? Ici Bobby Burnham. Pouvons-nous nous voir ?

Je soulevais un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi Bobby Burnham pouvait bien m'appeler ? Eric..?

- Pour quelle raison ? Me suis-je enquise, prudente.

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines. Des nouvelles d'Eric, voilà ce que j'attendais. Et même si ça me faisais mal de l'admettre, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourtant un étrange sentiment de menace s'emparait déjà de moi…

- Mr. Northman a quelque chose d'urgent à vous faire parvenir, m'a-t-il expliqué sur un ton détaché.

Quelque chose d'urgent venant d'Eric ? Humm…à mon avis, ça sentait le roussi. Voir même le cramé, si vous voulez mon opinion. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Disons, aujourd'hui, dans une heure, chez moi, ai-je proposé.

- J'y serai.

Et il a raccroché. J'ai cependant eu le temps d'entendre le soulagement dans sa voix et cela, ça m'a fait encore plus flippé. »

**...**

Il est arrivé une heure plus tard, aux environs des dix-sept heures trente. Sa voiture était garée dans mon allée, une Cadillac noir pas vraiment de premier âge. A la minute où il en est sorti, j'ai pu voir ses trait tirés. Il semblait fatigué et on aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'avais pris le temps d'enfiler une robe rouge et blanche à fines bretelles. Elle était plutôt courte et avait un profond décolleté. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et j'avais fixé quelques unes de mes mèches rebelles avec une barrette.

Nous étions installés dans ma véranda, Bobby Burnham était assis dans le rocking-chair que ma grand-mère affectionnait tant, face à moi. J'avais, quant à moi, pris une chaise de jardin, beaucoup moins confortable, cela dit en passant. Il me fixait, anxieux, soucieux même. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous. Je me décidai, alors, à y mettre fin.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je lancé d'entrée de jeu.

Une esquisse de sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

- Une bande de sorciers a débarqué il y a quelques semaines à Shreveport, m'a-t-il expliqué, ils veulent…quelque chose que Mr. Northman possède mais qu'il ne cèdera jamais. Le problème c'est que les sorciers l'ont menacé, et vous êtes en danger, c'est pour cela que je suis ici.

Il y a eu comme un grand blanc. J'ai senti la couleur refluer de mon visage, la panique a commencé à m'envahir. Qu'avais-je à voir dans les histoires d'Eric ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ? Pourquoi suis-je en danger ? Qu'est-ce qu'Eric ne veut pas leur céder ?

J'avais conscience d'être au bord de la crise d'hystérie mais je m'en fichais. Qui plus est, j'étais très en colère. Vraiment très en colère.

- Les sorciers ont menacé Mr. Northman de s'en prendre aux êtres qui comptent le plus pour lui…Alors, il m'a envoyé vous prévenir. Il vous recommande d'être très prudente pendant les prochaines semaines. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler.

Je me suis levée, raide, et furieuse. J'ai repoussé ma chaise et j'ai fait face à Bobby Burnham. Malgré tout, je devais reconnaitre que j'étais flattée de faire partir des êtres les plus chers auprès d'Eric. Mais c'était vraiment minime par rapport à la colère que je ressentais à ce moment là.

- Message transmis, vous pouvez partir maintenant, ai-je lâché, sèche.

Il s'est levé, m'a regardé avec une espèce de haine…je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et cela pour l'avoir lu directement à la source. Cependant, cette agressivité dans son regard, ça m'a fait frissonner. Il a épousseté son costume gris clair et s'est tourné vers moi.

- Très bien. Au revoir Mlle Stackhouse. »

Il a pincé les lèvres et m'a salué d'un geste de la tête. Je ne le lui ai même pas rendu, j'étais trop en colère pour ça. Il s'est dirigé d'un pas martial vers sa voiture et s'est engouffré à l'intérieur. Il a démarré le moteur, et lorsqu'il a quitté l'allée, j'étais déjà rentrée.

…

J'ai attendu impatiemment que le soleil se couche, soit vingt-heures pour être précise. Je me suis saisie des clés de mon vieux tas de ferrailles et je suis montée à bord. J'ai démarré et lancé un CD de Maria Carey pour me détendre. J'avais ruminé ma colère pendant plus d'une heure et elle avait bien muri, croyez-moi ! J'ai accéléré, dépassant la limite autorisée de dix kilomètres heures; Les contours du Croquemitaine se sont bientôt dessinés, à la lueur de mes phares. Je me suis directement garée sur le parking du personnel et je suis rentrée par la porte de service. J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir quelques voitures garées sur le parking des clients; il y avait déjà du monde. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, je suis tombée sur Pam. Elle est venue à ma rencontre, m'a souri et m'a même prise dans ses bras. Puis elle a vu la tête que je faisais et elle a grimacé. Elle savait, ai-je pensé, acide.

« - Salut Sookie ! S'est-elle exclamée, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

- Bonsoir Pam. Eric est dans son bureau ? Ai-je demandé en serrant les dents. »

Mes poings se crispaient de fureur au fil des minutes. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Pam s'est contentée d'hocher la tête l'air navré. J'ai fait quelques pas dans le couloir de service, puis j'ai ouvert la porte du bureau d'Eric, sans même avoir frappé. Ce que j'ai vu m'a coupé le souffle tant j'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Il était assis dans son fauteuil (tout confort bien sur), une expression pas le moins du monde surpris sur son visage. Comme à son habitude, il semblait calme et serein. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, je le savais. J'ai secoué la tête et me suis rappelée pourquoi j'étais là. Je me suis forcée à retenir toute la colère que j'avais en moi.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire, Eric ?! Ai-je lâché sans préambule, avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. »

Il s'est levé, il portait son jean noir qui lui allait si bien, et en haut une sorte de « marcel » noir également, qui révélait une musculature à se damner. Il a lentement fait le tour de son bureau tout en me fixant de son regard bleu électrique. J'en ai frissonné, je me serais giflée. Il n'a même pas semblé avoir entendu ma phrase. Il a continué à avancer jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. Je fumai littéralement. Puis il s'est penché et…

* * *

Et s'en est terminé pour ce premier chapitre. Quand avez-vous pensé ? Bien ou pas ? Des choses incomprises ou à améliorer ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Laissez-moi vos reviews.

**Mise en ligne le :** _13/12/09_.

**Prochaine mise à jour :** _18/12/09_.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, comme promis (pour une fois je suis dans les temps !), la suite de _Mortelle Sorcellerie_ ! Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à commenter (c'est le petit bouton vert en bas) !

Bien sur, tout appartient à Madame Harris & à la chaine HBO.

Comme toujours, je remercie **Blue77** pou avoir corrigé et remanié mon texte. Sans elle, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_Puis il s'est penché…_

« - Tu n'es pas contente Sookie ? M'a-t-il susurré d'une voix rauque.

J'ai cru que j'allais hurler, non mais ! Pour qui il se prenait ce foutu Viking beau à tomber à la renverse. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer. Le pire c'était qu'il avait très probablement raison - non, qu'il avait raison - mais je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui avouer.

- C'est trop d'honneur, Eric, ai-je rétorqué, sarcastique.

Il a reculé d'un pas et s'est appuyé contre son bureau. Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et m'a fixé pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Sookie, a-t-il lâché, une mine exaspérée sur le visage.

Je m'en serai étouffée ! « Ne fais pas l'enfant Sookie », ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. C'était quand même de ma peau qu'on parlait là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent tant que tu ne veux pas leur donner ? Me suis-je enquise, ignorant délibérément sa remarque. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Je l'ai vu hésiter, une chose que je n'aurai pas remarquée si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien. Il m'a tourné le dos, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur son bureau, et m'a lancé, d'une voix détachée mais vibrante, par-dessus son épaule :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Sookie ?

- Que tu cesses de me mettre dans les ennuis et que tu leur donnes ce qu'ils veulent, ai-je riposté, acide.

Il y a eu une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle le silence a régné dans la pièce, puis il a reprit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Sookie, a-t-il murmuré la voix sourde de colère. Tu es pourtant si intelligente…

Le fait qu'il joue aux devinettes m'a encore plus mise sur les nerfs. Cependant, ce ton, cette colère…et puis il y avait cette inquiétude, cela m'a encore plus troublé. C'était la première fois qu'il ne réussissait pas à me cacher ses émotions.

- Cesse de jouer aux devinettes, Eric…

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'achever ma phrase qu'Eric m'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur. J'étais étroitement serrée contre lui, ma respiration s'est accélérée. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le voir bouger, tout est aller si vite. Nos regards se sont accrochés, et malgré la peur que je ressentais, quelque chose d'autre a changé en moi. Quelque chose que je me suis interdite de nommer. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, de la colère, beaucoup de colère mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la…tendresse. Une chose que je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de ressentir. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, électrique. Tout mon corps semblait las et mon cœur battait la chamade. Un silence lourd et pesant seulement troublé par ma respiration haletante régnait entre nous. Puis Eric a repris la parole :

- Désires-tu vraiment que je te laisse à ces sorciers de pacotilles ? Désires-tu vraiment souffrir, Sookie ?

Sa voix était vibrante de colère, sourde de haine, animale. Il émanait de son être une dangerosité sans nom. J'ai eu peur. Mais pas de lui. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer, de ce que cela voulait dire. J'ai eu peur parce que j'étais à nouveau en danger de mort. J'ai eu peur pour ma vie. Pourtant, je me suis forcée à répondre, malgré l'épouvantable sentiment de frayeur qui m'étreignait la gorge.

- Je ne désire rien de plus que de vivre normalement, Eric, ai-je articulé avec difficulté.

- Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible… »

J'ai fait un mouvement brusque, essayant de le repousser, la colère s'insufflant s'insinuant à nouveau dans mes veines. Bien sûr c'était peine perdue…On s'est soudainement tous les deux figés, nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre, puis Eric m'a repoussé, sans ménagement. La seconde d'après il avait réintégré son fauteuil et Bill passait la porte du bureau. J'étais sidérée et encore plus furieuse contre Eric, mais aussi contre moi-même. Bill s'est approché de moi sous le regard indéchiffrable du shérif de la zone 5. Je l'ai dévisagé avec dégoût, jamais plus je ne pourrais éprouver le moindre sentiment positif à son égard. Le silence s'est prolongé, et j'ai soudain compris qu'ils attendaient que je parte. J'ai braqué mes yeux sur Eric, furieuse jusqu'à exploser.

« - Cette conversation n'est pas terminée Eric, cette fois tu n'auras pas le dernier mot. »

Au moment où je quittai le parking du Croquemitaine j'ai réalisé l'erreur que j'avais commise. On ne menace pas Eric Northman sans représailles. Je doutai sincèrement qu'il me fasse du mal mais je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Lorsque les lueurs de Bon Temps me sont apparues, il était déjà près de deux heures du matin. J'étais épuisée physiquement et moralement, je n'aspirais qu'à me coucher. J'ai garé ma voiture à l'arrière de ma maison et fait le tour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La bâtisse était silencieuse et vide. Etrangement silencieuse. D'habitude, il y avait toujours du bruit, comme les craquements du bois ou le grincement des portes sur leurs gonds. Là, rien. La sonnette d'alarme s'est tirée dans mon cerveau, quelque chose n'allait pas…vraiment pas. La pénombre régnait, mais je connaissais par cœur la maison. J'ai marché avec précaution jusqu'à l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade. J'ai posé mon pied nu sur la première marche et je me suis figée un instant, dans l'attente d'un danger potentiel. Rien. Alors, avec plus d'assurance, j'ai monté les marches rapidement et me suis étalée sur mon lit. Je n'avais plus de force. Sans rien allumer, je me suis déshabillée et j'ai enfilé ma nuisette fine en satin bleu nuit. Je me suis dirigée vers ma salle de bain, adjacente à ma chambre, pour me démaquiller. J'ai ouvert doucement la porte et j'ai entendu l'activité d'un autre cerveau avant même d'être entrée dedans. Brusquement, une main m'a happé à l'intérieur. Le noir était complet et je n'y voyais rien. Je me suis furieusement débattue, envoyant mon genou droit dans une quelconque partie de mon agresseur, sans succès. Mon genou a tout simplement refusé de bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main qui me tenait fermement m'a lâché et j'ai alors tenté de sortir. Sans plus de succès, mon corps entier semblait paralysé. J'ai paniqué, fouillant ma mémoire à la recherche d'une solution. C'était le trou noir.

La lumière s'est allumée et un type m'est enfin apparu. Plutôt petit, un peu bedonnant, la cinquantaine grisonnante, un costume noir sur une chemise saumon. Pas vraiment le profil type du serial killer. J'avoue que j'étais un peu perplexe quand même. Son visage était indéchiffrable, il était là, immobile face à moi. Je me suis décidée à faire une petite excursion dans son cerveau mais c'était comme si un mur de brique se dressait devant moi. Impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur. J'ai tenté de forcer sa barrière mentale mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le type était stoïque, cela ne semblait même pas l'épuiser. J'ai encore plus paniqué. Puis il s'est approché, d'une démarche étonnamment gracile. J'ai vainement essayé de reculer mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Il a continué d'avancer jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de ma petite personne. Un sourire bienveillant a alors incurvé ses lèvres.

« - Bonsoir Mlle Stackhouse, a-t-il murmuré d'une voix chaude.

J'ai dégluti, le souffle court. Mais je n'ai pas répondu.

- Vous ne semblez pas à très bavarde, a-t-il remarqué. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

Il a laissé sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il me laissait le choix. Le silence s'est étiré quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole. J'essayais toujours de pénétrer son esprit avec acharnement.

- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien Mlle Stackhouse, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Je ne suis pas humain.

J'ai étouffé un hoquet de stupeur ! Quelle idiote, j'aurai dû y penser. Me voilà dans un beau pétrin encore. Et la faute à qui cette fois ? Eric himself ! A croire qu'ils désiraient tous ma mort. Je continuai à fixer l'homme, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui allait suivre. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin…

- Je disais donc, a-t-il repris d'une voix égale, que j'avais quelque chose à vous proposer. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter (comme si j'avais le choix!) : Je suis Hiram Atwater, 1er Sorcier de l'Ordre des Mawak.

Un sorcier, c'était la première fois que j'en rencontrai un et j'aurai préféré que jamais ce jour n'arrive.

- Que voulez-vous ? Ai-je craché, sèche.

Il allait me lâcher oui ! On nageait en plein délire là (bon en même temps, depuis que les Cess étaient entrées dans ma vie, c'était tous les jours du délire!). Hiram Atmachin chose m'a dévisagé quelques secondes avant de m'offrir un sourire plein d'hypocrisie.

- Notre peuple a besoin de vos services, Mlle Stackhouse…nous vous paierons bien sûr, a-t-il précisé.

Des sorciers qui avaient besoin de l'aide d'une télépathe ? Humhum…

- Je n'offre pas mes services, navrée, me suis-je excusée.

- Vous êtes sure ? Parce qu'il me semble vous avoir déjà aperçu avec la reine de Louisiane et autres Cess…

Son ton a changé et l'atmosphère s'est soudain modifiée. Un silence tendu a envahi la pièce et nous nous sommes fixés du regard pendant un centième de seconde. Je n'avais aucune confiance en cet homme et j'étais déterminée à refuser tout ce qui viendrait de lui. La meilleure solution était de nier.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas de n'avoir jamais rencontré ces personnes.

Je jouais les gourdes, avec peu de conviction, j'en conviens. J'ai vu l'impatience passer sur le visage de Mr. Atwater. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant avant que son masque de sérénité ne revienne.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, a-t-il alors concédé, cependant vous devriez accepter ma proposition.

- Sans façon, merci, ai-je rétorqué, un peu sarcastique.

- Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir l'entendre ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, mes membres ont commencé à me faire souffrir, une intense sensation de brûlure s'est manifestée en moi. La douleur augmentait de plus en plus, devenant presque insupportable. Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure et n'ai pu retenir un cri de souffrance. Ma vision s'est brouillée de larmes et j'ai aperçu un sourire sadique étirer les lèvres de mon bourreau.

- Êtes-vous vraiment certaine Mlle Stackhouse ?

J'ai acquiescé de la tête, et maudit silencieusement Eric. La douleur s'est muée en une souffrance inimaginable. J'avais l'impression qu'on me douchait à l'acide. Des tâches rouges sont apparues sur mes bras et mes jambes, du sang s'est mis à couler des plaies. Cela faisait si mal, c'était si douloureux que je me suis sentie partir. J'étais perdue, personne ne pouvez me venir en aide. Personne…

- Alors vous avez choisi votre camp, a lâché la voix maintenant glaciale de Hiram Atwater. »

J'allai perdre conscience, mon sang s'écoulait lentement sur le plancher de la salle de bain. Je me vidais au sens propre du terme. Je me suis alors souvenue que je pouvais contacter à distance quelqu'un avec ma télépathie. Sam.

_Sam ? Sam ?! C'est Sookie, tu m'entends ? Je suis en danger, c'est urgent. Viens vite, je suis chez moi, dans ma ch…_

Et j'ai totalement déconnecté…

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Que dois-je améliorer, d'après vous ? Le chapitre III est en cours d'écriture, et vu que s'est les vacances, attendez-vous à l'avoir en avance (je ne promet rien!). Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !!

**Chapitre II :** _Posté le 18/12/09._

**Chapitre III :** _Posté au plus tard le 25/12/09._

A très vite !

CookXLemon.

**BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE ET JOYEUX NOEL !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Avec un énorme retard, je poste la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je sais que pleins de questions restent en suspens. Je remercie **Blue77 **de m'avoir secouée pour que je continue cette histoire. Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas eu cette suite. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ne pas avoir donner des nouvelles depuis un bon bout de temps. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à **HBO** et** Charlaine Harris**. Si je rajoute quelque chose, vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte ^_^

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Et j'ai totalement déconnecté…_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, plusieurs têtes étaient penchées sur moi. Ma vision était plutôt floue mais cela ne pas empêché de reconnaitre Sam, Eric et Bill. J'aurai voulu sauter à la gorge de ce très cher Viking mais malheureusement mon corps était inopérationnel.

« - Il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'amener à l'hôpital ? A anxieusement demandé Sam.

- Non, comment on expliquerait ça ? S'est exclamé Bill. Elle va aller mieux, je vais lui donner de mon sang.

Me donner de son sang ? Bill ? Hors de question ! J'ai voulu bouger, leur signifier qu'il n'était pas question que j'avale quoique ce soit venant de Bill. Mais rien n'a bougé, pas même mon petit orteil.

- Sûrement pas ! A rugit Eric. Elle boira mon sang sinon rien.

Il y a eu un grand silence, mais je ne pouvais voir ce qu'il se passait. Sam a marmonné un truc que j'ai pas compris et j'ai soudain était soulevée. J'ai grimacé de douleur. Bientôt, j'ai senti le moelleux et la douceur de mon matelas m'effleurer et (Eric ? Bill ? Sam ?) m'a déposé dessus. Je me suis à nouveau sentie partir…puis un poignet ensanglanté m'a effleuré les lèvres. J'ai ouvert la bouche et j'ai sucé le sang à grandes goulées. Ca ne m'enchantai pas plus que ça mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'étais sur qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Eric. Bill devait faire la tête ! Eric a retiré son poignet avec douceur. Ma vision s'est alors faite plus claire et j'ai enfin vu ce qui m'entourait. Un vrai champs de bataille !

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?! Ai-je ronchonné, la voix faible. »

Sam a sourit, Bill est resté stoïque comme à son habitude et Eric a rigolé. J'aimai entendre le rire d'Eric…Non mais vraiment je délirai ! Je me suis mentalement giflée et j'ai essayé de m'assoir, observant plus attentivement les dégâts. Ma chambre était toute retournée, des fringues étaient sorti de mes tiroirs, mes murs semblaient…brûlés ? Ils étaient noirs de crasses par endroit. Et ce qui me parvenait de ma salle de bain entrouverte ne me semblait pas tellement mieux. J'étais positionnée au milieu de mon lit. Sam était assis sur la chaise dans un coin de ma chambre, en retrait, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Quant à Eric, il était en parti assis sur mon lit, me tenant la main. Bill, lui, se tenait au pied du lit, le visage glaciale. Avec précaution, j'ai baissé les yeux sur ma petite personne. Ma chemise de nuit en satin bleu nuit n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle était toute déchirée et révélait de petites plaies qui étaient en train de disparaitre. Je bougeai prudemment mes bras, puis mes jambes. Tous fonctionnait normalement, à priori. Les forces me revenaient progressivement. J'ai tourné mon regard empli de colère vers Eric.

« - C'est quoi ce foutu bordel, Eric ? Ai-je hurlé. Il faut que ça cesse et vite ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

J'étais hors de moi, la rage défigurait mon visage. J'étais blessée, j'avais mal au plus profond de moi. Eric n'a pas pipé mot, il m'a seulement regardé droit dans les yeux, de la tendresse au fond de ses prunelles océans. Cela m'a encore plus mise en colère. Je me suis vivement redressée, le surprenant (étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?!), et j'ai agrippé le col de sa chemise comme une forcenée.

- Je voulais seulement avoir de tes nouvelles, et voilà que quand j'en ai c'est pour m'entendre dire que je suis en danger ! Je suis peut-être pas en sucre mais pas en acier non plus !

Eric n'a pas bougé, il s'est laissé faire, tout en continuant à me regarder de ses yeux bleus électriques, le visage vide d'expression. J'ai aperçu Sam sortir de la chambre mais Bill n'a pas bougé. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ne restait plus qu'Eric et moi dans la chambre. Ma rage m'a soudain quittée, tout comme mes forces, je me suis affaissée contre mes oreilles et les larmes ont alors dévalés mes joues. Doucement au départ puis, bientôt, les sanglots ont agités ma cage thoracique. Eric est d'abord resté stoïque, puis m'a délicatement soulevé dans ses bras et m'a calée entre ses longues jambes. J'étais si lasse que je me suis laissée aller contre son torse. Il a doucement caressé mes cheveux et tout en me chuchotant des mots doux. Un m'a cependant marqué :

- Je te protégerai coûte que coûte Sookie. Tu es à moi, a-t-il murmuré dans mon cou. »

J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui et nos lèvres se sont effleurées. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant mais ca m'a apaisé. Je me suis blottie entre ses bras, mes larmes avaient cessées de couler. Je crois d'ailleurs m'être endormie car quand je me suis réveillée ce matin là, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et perçait la pénombre de ma chambre à travers les volets. Des souvenirs de la nuit me sont revenus comme dans un rêve. Seul les brûlures sur les murs de ma chambre et le capharnaüm qui y régnait m'ont rappelé que ce n'en était pas un.

…

Ce soir là, je me suis rendue _Chez Merlotte_, je devais une explication à Sam. Je lui devais même plus que ça, si on y réfléchissait bien. J'avais décidé qu'après je me rendrai au Croquemitaine. Avoir une vraie discussion avec Eric devenait vraiment très urgent. Lorsque j'ai passé la porte de _Chez Merlotte _une vague de pensées m'a prise à la gorge. J'ai mis quelques secondes à m'en remettre. Il y avait de puissants émetteurs ce soir là. Quelques regards ce sont tournés vers moi, Hoyt m'a salué de la tête et Jason m'a fait un signe bière à la main. Je me suis dirigée vers le bureau de Sam, puisqu'il n'était pas au bar il devait y être. J'ai frappé deux coups et sa voix s'est élevée de derrière la porte :

« - Oui ?

- C'est Sookie, l'ai-je informé.

- Ah Sookie (il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix). Entre.

J'ai pénétré dans le bureau, c'était la pleine lune, Sam était épuisé nerveusement. Il était pâle et serrait les dents. Où était passé Terry ?

- C'est la pleine lune, ai-je remarqué. Terry n'est pas dispo ce soir ?

Il a secoué négativement la tête. Ca devait vraiment être urgent.

- Tu veux que je te remplace ?

Il a à nouveau secoué négativement la tête. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'insister.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Holly ?

Je l'ai vu hésité une fraction de seconde.

- Ce serait sympa. Si tu pouvais appeler Holly, a-t-il ajouté.

J'ai sorti mon mobile de ma poche. A la deuxièmes sonneries elle a décrochée. Elle serait là dans dix minutes, le temps de déposer son fils chez Danielle.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Sookie ? S'est enquit Sam.

- Hum…ça pourra attendre. Vas-y vite.

J'allai partir lorsque je me suis brutalement retournée, et avec un sourire franc, lui ai lancé :

- Merci beaucoup Sam. »

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard je me trouvai sur le parking du Croquemitaine. J'ai d'ailleurs croisé Bill en me dirigeant vers l'entrée du personnelle (c'était devenue une habitude maintenant).

« - Bonsoir, l'ai-je gentiment salué. Tu vas bien ?

Il arboré sa mine habituelle, triste, morne et glaciale.

- Sookie, a-t-il simplement répondu. J'avais quelque chose à te dire, ce soir est l'occasion.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil interrogateur. J'étais toute ouïe…mais prudente !

- Je pars demain. Pour l'Europe, a-t-il précisé.

Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un choque. Quand même, c'était un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

- Pour combien de temps ? N'ai-je pus m'empêcher de demander, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…un an…peut-être plus. Je pars à la recherche d'une parente éloignée qui aurait été transformé en vampire dans les années 60.

- OK. Bonne chance alors, ai-je lancé, mal assurée, en guise de salue. »

Il a hoché la tête et a disparu dans la nuit en un « _pof_ ». Bizarrement ma bonne humeur m'avait quitté. En arrivant dans la salle du bar, j'ai immédiatement repéré Eric sur son « trône » comme je l'appelai. Je me suis lentement dirigée vers le bar où Pam bavardait avec Indira. Je me suis assise à leurs côtés. J'ai eu (pendant une seconde) l'impression d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. J'ai commandé un gin tonic et l'ai siroté tranquillement, le dos tourné à Eric. Une seconde plus tard, Pam et Indira s'était éclipsées. J'ai senti, avant même qu'il n'arrive, sa présence. Puis il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et a effleuré mes lèvres des siennes. Fichu lien de sang, foutu lien tout cour ! J'avais beau être retournée par le départ inopiné de Bill, en vouloir fermement à Eric, je ne lui résistai pas. Je me fis pourtant violence et le repoussai (bon, il était d'accord, sans ça j'aurai eu du mal). Je lui fis fasse, assise sur mon tabouret, appuyée au comptoir.

« - On doit parler Eric, sérieusement, dis-je, déterminée.

- Evidemment… »

Le ton employé était plutôt suggestif…Ca m'agaçait. Il fallait toujours qu'il sorte un truc pour casser son charme. Rageant. Automatiquement, nous nous sommes dirigés vers son bureau. Pam nous a fait signe qu'elle s'occupait des clients (accroc-philes devrai-je plutôt dire) qui se pâmaient devant Eric. Ce dernier a déverrouillé son bureau et ma fait entrer. Il s'est installé dans son fauteuil et m'a fait signe de m'approcher. J'avais le pas raide et j'étais tendue. Je serrai les poings sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« - Qui c'était ce Hiram Atwater, ce sorcier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, réellement ? Tu peux pas leur donner ce qu'ils attendent ! J'ai failli finir en cendres et les réparations à faire chez moi vont encore me coûter les yeux de la tête !

Je hurlai, mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. Je me moquai que tout les vampires du club entendent, je me moquai de tout. Il fallait que j'évacue. Eric est resté immobile, aucune expression sur son visage parfait.

- Ah ! Et puis j'allai oublier, me suis-je brusquement exclamée. T'as quelque chose à avoir avec le départ précipité de Bill ?

En un éclair Eric se trouvait fasse à moi, ma petite personne coincée entre le mur et lui. Ses deux mains étaient de chaque côtés de ma tête et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon pouls s'est accéléré. J'ai vu la colère dans ses yeux bleus aciers. J'avais peut-être poussé un peu trop loin…

- Tu as fini Sookie ? a-t-il lancé, la voix glaciale. J'ai promis que je te protégerai et je tiendrai parole. Bubba surveillera ta maison la nuit et un des loups-garous de la meute de ce très cher (il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix) Alcide Herveaux te servira de garde du corps la journée. Est-ce assez pour toi, Sookie ?

J'étais estomaquée !

- C'est pas la question ! Me suis-je récriée. Je veux comprendre Eric. C'est quoi cette devinette qui n'en fini pas ? Explique-moi ! C'est de ma vie qu'il est question. Peut-être qu'elle ne compte pas à tes yeux mais…

- Ne redis jamais ça ! A grondé Eric, entre ses dents. La colère brillait dans ses yeux. Elle m'a coupé le souffle.

J'avoue que j'étais un peu hystérique sur les bords. Et puis la présence du corps d'Eric si près du mien…Sookie reprends-toi ! Eric m'a fixé une seconde avant de se retrouver, à nouveau, derrière son bureau. La vitesse vampirique, j'avais un du mal à m'y faire. Le silence a régnait quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je me suis assise sur le rebord de son bureau. Sa dernière réplique me laissait un peu perplexe.

- Dis-moi dans quelle embrouille tu m'as encore entraîné, ai-je exigé.

Le silence s'est étiré une seconde avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, a-t-il alors commencé. Je pense que Hiram Atwater est un loup-garou, en plus d'être un sorcier. Et c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas apprécié parmi les sorciers de son rang. Je pense donc qu'il essaie de…d'annuler le processus.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Eric aussi peu sur de lui. Plutôt cocasse comme situation. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes à son hypothèse. Il est vrai qu'Atwater a mentionné qu'il n'était pas humain mais je n'aurai jamais pensé…Mais surtout, pouvais-ton annuler le « processus » ? Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne, moi ? Me suis-je enquise, légèrement sarcastique.

- Pour annuler le processus, Hiram Atwater a besoin de trois choses sans lesquelles il n'a aucune chance de réussir. Et tu fais parti des trois choses dont il a besoin…Même avec ça, cela peut échouer. Qui plus est, il faut être un sorcier très puissants pour avoir une chance de réussir cet acte…

Il s'est tu et a parut réfléchir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, a-t-il reprit, j'ai mis un système de protection en place. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens me voir ou téléphone-moi.

Il m'a offert un sourire pervers qui en disait long sur mes possibles « besoins ». Au moins, je savais un peu mieux dans quel merdier j'étais. Bien que ça ne m'aidait pas tellement plus. Il fallait voir le côté positif, j'allai être protégée. C'était déjà très rassurant en sois. Mon humeur s'est un peu amélioré et j'ai même esquissé un bref sourire.

- Merci Eric, à bientôt.

Sur ces belles paroles, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentrée à Bon Temps. De nouvelles aventures m'attendaient au tournant…

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dîtes-moi tout ! J'attends vos** reviews **:-))

Aussi, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant mon absence. Merci.

Suite ? Dès que c'est possible. Cependant, je ne donne pas de délais parce que je ne les tiens jamais.

Bisous à toutes.


End file.
